Liquid containers such as, for example, fuel tanks of vehicles, frequently experience ruptures in accidents. The longer a hazardous substance is allowed to spill, the greater is the danger to emergency workers and the environment, as well as the more costly is the cleanup.
Currently, one type of rupture seal used in emergency situations comprises a granular substance that is mixed on site with water to form a putty before being pushed into the rupture. A backing—typically a board or a shovel—is then used for holding the putty in the rupture. Another type of rupture seal comprises a rubber bung having a threaded rod inserted in an aperture thereof. A wing nut and washer is attached to the threaded rod on the outside of the bung and a butterfly wall anchor is attached to the inside end of the threaded rod. The rod and the butterfly anchor are inserted into the container through the rupture and the wing nut is tightened forcing the bung into contact with the outside wall of the container around the rupture. Unfortunately, both rupture seals are difficult and time-consuming to deploy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,519 discloses a large, spring loaded, butterfly type anchoring systems connected to a flexible strap which is inserted through a sealing plate and secured thereto. The anchor is passed through the rupture and the sealing plate is positioned against the wall. Then the strap is pulled until the plate is held tight against the wall to form a seal. Unfortunately, the sealing plate does not form a proper seal in various situations such as, for example, when material is protruding from the edge of the rupture.
It is desirable to provide a rupture sealing device that is simple.
It is also desirable to provide a rupture sealing device that is rapidly deployed.
It is also desirable to provide a rupture sealing device that is capable of sealing a rupture in situations where material is protruding from the edge of the rupture.